Black Lace Heart
by Get Hyper
Summary: Sebastian is a nine year old toy sold to men. Trying to figure out what went wrong, who- or what- he is, and how to heal his broken heart is no easy task, and Sebastian has lost all hope. Not until he is bought by Claude Faustus do things start going in the right direction. Can Claude heal Sebastian's broken heart? Or is Sebastian doomed to be shattered forever?
1. Innocence Left to Wither

**A/N: So, here's my new story. This one is Shota!SebastianxClaude. I just couldn't resist. I might change the title later, ((and the summary)) but until then, let the show begin~**

**Story warning(s): AU, OOC, rape, incest, non-con/abuse, shotas, yaoi, smut, angst, naughty words **

* * *

_"I walk a lonely road _

_The only one that I have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone. _

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Blvd. of Broken Dreams _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone. _

_I walk alone. I walk alone. I want alone. I walk alone. _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. _

_'Till then I walk alone." _

_-Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Innocence Left to Wither

Nine years old.

Nine. Just a baby. I've never done anything wrong in my short, miserable, life.

But, obviously, God hates me.

Empty crimson eyes flicker up at the cloudy night sky. I idly play with the tips of my hair the color of raven feathers. It flows down to my mid-back is with a few, loose curls. I've been forced into a corset and tiny clothes for as long as I can remember. I look down at my black trench coat. Underneath is a half-shirt and a little pair of shorts. I shudder as I take in another raged breath.

It's cold outside, but it's not like I have a choice. I look up at my Master's home- a five bedroom, three bath, two story brick house. Bought, abused, broken, sold. Does the cycle never end?

Usually, I sleep in Master's bed, but he was in a bad mood and for some reason or another decided to take it out on _me. _So... Here I am.

Outside.

Chained to a dog house like a fucking _animal. _I growl under my breath which comes out in a white fog.

"_Honestly, Master, it's __**snowing!**__" _

_"I don't care. You'll be sleeping outside tonight," Master had said to me. I rolled my eyes and pouted. "Kiaran Michaelis, don't you roll your eyes at me," he warned. "Fuck off," I said under my breath, but he still heard me._

I cut off my memories after that, trying hard not to remember the beating I got for talking back. I huff and wrap my coat tighter around myself, looking down at the poor quality rope tied tightly around my ankle.

Crimson eyes like pools of freshly spilled blood look up at the sound of the glass door sliding open. "M-Master," I stutter ((from the cold, _not _because I'm scared)) and squint at the form in the doorway. Not masculine...but feminine.

"Master," she tilts her head, walking out onto the patio, "Are you talking about Jack?" I blink a few times before nodding.

"How old are you?"

I don't see how this is relevant, but I answer anyway, "Nine."

"Aw, you poor thing...I'm gonna let you go, okay? I'll be right back with some scissors and I'll cut that rope, okay?"

I nods and shiver again as she goes inside. The air is as cold as me. I can't feel me toes or my somehow beating heart. I'm a hollow shell of what I once was- if I ever was _anything _to begin with. _  
_

Raised to be a sex toy. Or Father just got bored with me. Either way it's disgusting- either way it's my life.

That girl looked younger than Master. A daughter? No...I don't know and I don't care, either. She returns a few moments later and trudges out to me. The girl bends down and quickly snips the rope, "Alright, little guy, you're free."

Free? No miss, I'm afraid not. You see, I'll be picked up by the Market soon enough. They all know me. Heh, I'm a celebrity!

But, I don't say any for that and I fake smiles giver her fake hugs and say fake thank yous and cry real tears, which she wipes those away.

"Go," she whispers into my hair.

And I stand.

And I run.

3 inch black heels click and clack as I walk down the sidewalk. The air freezes my lungs and I can't breathe. I look up at the half full moon and the stars winking at me from behind the clouds.

I shove my cold, tiny, pale hands into my pocket and finger the black nail polish with my left hand.

I focus my eyes on the road, still shivering. I hear a car chomping up from behind me and I pause. I wave it down. The purple car comes to a stop next to me. I step off the curb and up to the dark tinted window I can see my reflection in.

Bruised lips, pale face, breathing in air and breathing out white fog, choke marks on my neck and other lingering bruises.

As the glass rolls down, I look at the driver. A 35 year old man with shoulder length blonde hair. He's probably going to rape me, but I'm too far gone to care much. "Sir," I say in my best fake help me voice, "I was abandoned."

He leans across and opens the passenger side door, "Say no more. Get in, kid." I fake a smile and slide into the leather seats. Ah, his car is warm. My body melts, but my heart stays frozen.

"What's your name," he asks as he drives off. "Kiaran," I say softly, "Kiaran Michaelis."

In my world, I've learned to not tell people my first name. Because in my world, they'll take my first name- Sebastian- and turn into a sharp weapon to poke my guts out with.

Besides, Kiaran is my stage and middle name. It's what Father called me. Kiaran is cold, angry, bitter, hateful, broken and lost.

But Sebastian is sweet, innocent, loving...soft and shy.

Maybe...maybe if I find a nice Master, I'll let Sebastian be my name. But he'd have to be nice and good and hold me close and wipe away my tears and love me.

Not my tight ass.

Me.

I almost laugh. Such a man does not exist! I almost laugh, but I don't because I'm unsure if I can manage a smile so laughing is out of the picture.

"Michaelis...Michaelis...I know that name from somewhere."

Daddy's been on the tellie a few times.

"I used to work for a guy named Lucy Michaelis. His son- Sebastian- ran away a while back. He was so sad," he says. "That's sad," I lies softly.

I wish my father loved me. I wish he loved me. Daddy told some lame-ass story on how I ran away. Make it seem like it was my fault! Like I want this! He sold me off like a beast to the highest bidder!

"is there anyplace you'd like to go?"

"166 Market Street."

The man lunches in the address in his GPS and waits for it to load. Only one result pops up and he selects it. Once it loads again, he smiles, "Man, this place is all the way on the other side of town!"

I say nothing and just look at my black nails.

I hate Kiaran. So, really, I hate myself. But that's not true because I have no reason to hate myself. It's not like I asked to be here. In this situation.

Maybe it's the screams that Kiaran screams. The ones like shattering glass and the ones like angels wailing.

But I am Kiaran.

But I'm also Sebastian so I can be kind, right? Yes, I can be soft and innocent.

I think.

Fuck you, Daddy dearest, for putting these confusing thoughts inside my already messed up head.


	2. The Difference Between Monsters and Men

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back for round two. Ya' know, I can't seem to get this story off of my mind! I think about it all the time. **

**Huh.**

**Oh well! **

**warning(s): shotas, rape, angst. **

* * *

_"__I tried to kill my pain_

_But only brought more_

_So much more_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?" _

_-Tourniquet by Evanescene_

* * *

This man and I sit in silence. I start to see landmarks I know too well. I've been down this road a million and one fucking times.

Different car, different monster, same fate.

I lower my eyes to my lap and twiddle my thumbs before looking up at the night sky through the windshield. To any ordinary person, we're lost. He looks so confused.

I keep playing with my fingers. After a few more minutes, he pulls off onto a side road. "Almost there," I whisper. My palms sweat. My heart beat quickens and his car comes to a stop in front of a dirt road. 166 is sticks red onto a black plastic mailbox that's never used. He peers down the road, but it's too dark to see the end.

"Are you sure this is it," he asks nervously. I nod, shifting to get out, "Yeah. Thanks." I open the passenger side door to get out when bras grabs my arm, "I need more of a thanks than that. Do you know how much gas I wasted driving your tiny ass over here?" His eyes scan over my body.

"You got any money?"

"No. Get the _fuck_ off me!"

"That ass of yours his cute. I bet it's tight. Come here and let me fuck you."

"NO! Didn't you hear what I said you _massively_ stupid fuck?!"

"Stop making such a fuss," he says sternly, yanking my tiny body back into the car. My back collides with the middle console. I hiss in pain, closing my eyes and I feel his free hand roam up down and over my torso.

I thrash, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. I flail and he hits my head hard, "Stop it! Just sit still and enjoy it!"

I keep struggling and before I know it, he flings me into the backseat. After the initial shock of my breath leaving my lungs, I scramble to the door only to feel a larger body pin me down by sitting on my back.

I sob, terrified tears rolling down my cheeks. He shimmies down and grabs my shorts. I cry loudly, "Stop! Please stop!"

But, like always, my pleas are ignored and tiny shorts are yanked down to my ankles. I close my eyes tight, trying to block it out.

Block it all out. The unzipping of his pants, him grabbing my waist and forcing my hips into the air.

You can't hear it, Kiaran. Just close your eyes and pretend you're somewhere else. Find an escape, Kiaran.

Find an escape, Sebastian.

I usually don't bother with underwear. And so, my bare skin is shown and the man pinches my backside harshly. "Too cute, this ass of yours. I'm gonna fuck you senseless, little boy."

I dig my short nails into the leather seat and whimper as he spreads my cheeks apart to observe. I bite my bottom lip and I feel his tip press against my entrance. Being taken without preparation is nothing new to me- it's what happens at least three fourths of the time- but it still hurts.

And in one fluid motion, he is buried deep within me. I scream because it burns and I think I'm bleeding and oh my god _it hurts_. He doesn't bother to wait until I adjust before harshly pulling back and slamming back in. "Pl-pl-please s-s-s-stop," I cry through my tears. He slams into my prostate and a scream of pleasure mixed with pain tears through the small space of the car.

He hands reaches around to pump my little erection. "See," he purrs, "You want it, you little slut."

"NO! NO! I don't w-wan-want it! It hur-hurts! G-Get o-out of m-me!"

"Nonsense, Kiaran."

I'm not sure how long he raped me, but thankfully it came to an end when he pulled my hair hard and released himself deep inside me.

"Fuck," I groan as he molests my somewhat hard dick until I come, too.

He pulls out of me and some of his semen follows, dripping down my thighs. I tremble and stay still, trying to recollect myself. "Alright, I'm done with my thanks. You're welcome, Kiaran," he says, slapping a pale cheek. I hiss in pain as he pulls my shorts back up.

I sob once, opening the passenger door as soon as he gets off of my back. I flop out of the car and lands harshly on the pavement beneath. I army crawl and don't move until his car is long gone and the cold bites at my skin.

I stagger to my feet, my knees weak, my hands shaking. I feel the bruises on my hips and the dried, crusty semen on my thighs. I wipe the dirt from my coat and start to walk down the road to the Market.

I hang my head and watch my feet. Why do I always come back?

Hope. Hope of finding a good Master. A _man_ amongst these _monsters_.

The dirt road gives way to pavement and heels click.

I suppose my father has a real name. I'be only ever heard him being called Lucy, but I'm sure that's not his birth name. It's probably short for Lucifer.

I smirk and then my smirk fades when I come to the long, flat, one story hell-hole itself.

The Market.

I wrinkly my nose in disgust, walking/limping up to the front steps. I take careful steps until I reach the double glass doors. I peer in, but it's too dark to see. Not that I don't know what's already in there.

Cages and terrified children.

I pull on a handle to find out it's locked- no surprise there. I shudder and sit down next for the doors, my back leaning against the building. I pull my knees too my chest and put my cheek on my knees. I wrap my arms around my legs and close my eyes.

I ignore the rumbling in my stomach, letting myself drift off.

I try to keep the voices in my head silent so I can get a good night's rest for once.

I fail.


	3. Savior

**A/N:Nothing much here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! **

**warning(s): rape, angst, shota Sebastian, puking**

* * *

_"You can scream out loud_

_But your panic falls on deaf ears_

_This is where you've brought yourself_

_And this is what you've always feared_

_There's a faceless crowd, with no sympathy_

_So you can scream out loud_

_But there's no one listening"  
_

_Built for Sin by Framing Hanley_

* * *

"Well, who do we have here?"

"I'll take him!"

"That's Kiaran- you idiot! He belongs to Funtom!"

"We don't know that until we see his eyes."

I blink awake to the sound of two stupid males arguing. I look up at them curiously.

"Yup- that's him!"

I crack my neck and knuckles and wrists before glaring at the two. A car rumbled up, but no one cared enough to look at it.

"That's _definitely_ him. Look at that angry look. So cute."

I open my mouth to spit, 'Leave me the fuck alone- can't you two dumbasses tell I'm trying to sleep?' but a voice I know to well says, "Ladies, ladies, please. Leave poor Kiaran alone."

One of them looks behind himself the speaker.

Ash Landers.

Ash owns Funtom- he owns me, really- and his purple eyes are so gentle it makes me sick. His kind smile is devilish, his white hair that flows just a bit in the early morning air and he looks so dreamy and FUCK!

He's hot, okay?

When I was young and desperate, I had a raging crush on Ash. I liked the way he pet my hair and told me I was a good boy and his hand would inspect my bare skin and he'd say softly, "So beautiful..." I became addicted to him- his scent, his touches. Ash seemed to like me, too, because on a few different occasions, he took me off the Market.

But, then we'd fight. And we fought like wild animals. We spat insults at each other, I clawed him and he threw me across the room. However, most of our fights ended up in rough, hot sex.

I liked that damn sex.

But, because of this, it hurt when he sold me off. When he pinched my ass as I was dragged out with my hands tied behind my back.

It hurt. It hurt so bad.

Ash locks his super fancy blue sports car and puts the keys in his pocket. I glare at him as he walks up to us.

His white suit and his purple eyes and his white hair. "Even if you had the money, Kiaran isn't for sale. Now get lost," he barks at the two. They huff and turn and unlock the door before walking in.

Ash holds out his hand to me and I snarl, "Fuck off. I'm trying to sleep."

"Out here? In the cold?"

I sigh and stand up, following Ash inside and wrapping my coat tighter around myself. My body is so sore from last night. With the whole being raped and sleeping on the cold ground and all.

I squint, dark eyes adjusting to bright lights. I breathe in the scent. It's always been oddly pleasent. Like cleaning products.

I inwardly shudder in disgust as different companies are revealed. There's the main aisle- the one we're on. The floor is a greyish, hard, flat carpet. On either side of the aisle are cages. Stacked up- one on top of another. Like a pet store. Kids ranging from eight to seventeen huddle in these single person cages. The 'legal' age for kids to be sold here is ten years old. But some- like me- come here a little early. I arrived when I was seven.

I blink a few more times before Ash takes my hand and leads me to his stand. A black sign reads Funtom Toy Co. in fancy white letters and the cages are in a box form with a two person entrance next to the sign. The cages are in a box formation with a two person entrance. Ash's wooden desk sits in the middle and on it is a tin box that will soon be full of money from selling children to creepy perverts.

I sigh and Ash drags me in, only releasing his death grip when we are standing by an empty cage. "Alright, you know the drill," Ash said, motioning to my clothes. I inwardly snarl in disgust, but take off my coat. I drop it by my feet and remove the rest of my clothes.

Ash smiles cruelly and runs a hand down my chest, "Such beautiful skin. Just how I remember it!" I stay still like a good boy when his hand brushes over one little nipple I grunt when he shoves two fingers down my throat, practically gagging me. I bite his knuckles and Ash laughs, "So cute."

It isn't supposed to be _cute_. It's supposed to _hurt_.

Ash suddenly shoved me towards his desk and I hiss in pain when I fall over- not expecting the shove. Ash was on top of me in a flash and he grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me to my feet. I grit my teeth as he bent me over his desk. My chest lies flat against the wood and I kick my little feet when Ash spreads my ass apart.

"You've been fucking around, you little whore?"

I dig my nails into the desk and don't say anything. I'm trembling and Ash is unzipping his pants.

"I asked you a question," he snarls, pressing his tip against my sore hole. I shake my head quickly, "N-No." Ash laughs and pushes all the way in with one thrust.

I hear a _squelch_ and it hurt so _bad_ and I'm being stretched so _much_ and I'm _screaming_.

Cold semen drips down my thighs- it must've been left over from last night- and I feel Ash take some of it on his finger. He sniffs it curiously, the wipes it on my back and rolls his hips, "I guess I'll have to punish you for lying to me, Kiaran."

I sob, pain-filled tears running down my cheeks as I am brutally fucked from behind. I open my eyes at some point, and see people walking by.

"Help me," I whimper, then shudder when my hair is pulled again. I cry out loudly, "Help me! _Somebody_ p-p-please! Help me!" Ash chuckles into my ear and fucks faster and blood and cold, old, semen is dripping down my thighs and Ash reaches around my to flick one nipple.

"You like it don't you? You like men fucking you, don't you?"

I sob louder, screaming and shaking my head. I shriek, but I know no soul will stop to help me.

I'm on my own. No one cared if I was raped. No one cared if I was beaten.

No one _cares_.

I feel something rise in my throat and I puked on Ash's desk. I don't have any food in my belly, so it was just stomach acid and saliva and it burned my throat. Ash tsks and shoved my face into the slimy body fluids.

The vomit smears on my cheek and seeps into the corner of my mouth, which causes more puke to erupt from my half-open mouth.

I was so distant, I barely noticed Ash cumming inside me, and I'm still shaking.

Ash pulls out- some semen following him- and I was dragged through my puke as he pulled me to the floor harshly. I cry out when I connect with the hard carpet and Ash kicked my ribs, "You damn whore, you puked on my desk!"

I just shut my eyes and let the tears roll down my cheeks with undignified sobs. He kicks my stomach and I groan in pain before vomiting more.

Ash grabbed my ankled and opened the nearest empty cage. He forced me into it before slamming the door.

I curl up and sob, and Ash looks at the pile of clothes on the floor.

He bends down and takes my black trench coat that was too big for me. Ash walks over and squeezes it through the bars.

I feel it plop into my lap and I look up at Ash. "I know it means a lot to you," he whispers before turning and cleaning up my puke.

He is right.

My mother got me this coat. I don't remember her very well, but I know she loved me. I don't know what she looked like, sounded like. I know how she felt, though.

I know how she felt when I was three and sitting in Daddy's lap. Mommy and Daddy were holding hands and we were a family for once.

And then, five years later, the abuse started and everything came crashing down.

I was eight when I got the coat. Ash shoved it into my cage ((he was_ a lot_ meaner back then.)) and said it was from Mom.

It must've been from her. Because it smelt like her. Like laughter and freshly baked cookies and motherly love. Of course, it doesn't smell like that now.

Now, it smells like me. Like anger and cold semen and hate and sorrow and blood.

I'm jerked from my daze when Ash playfully bangs on the bars of my cage. I glare at him.

The Market's been open for a while, but I didn't notice that until I watched men- some with slutty women hanging off their shoulders- come in and usually leave with a forced slave in tow.

I watched through half lidded, empty eyes.

Three days passed and nothing happened. I slept, I day dreamed, I repainted my nails. I rot.

No one feeds me, Ash gave me just enough water to keep me alive. My stomach hurts. But since I don't put anything _in_, nothing comes _out_.

A few men were willing to buy me, but then changed their mind when they realized how expensive I am.

Currently, it's five o'clock in the after noon. Day Four.

I watch the clock on the wall and play I with my hair. It's pretty long- but no one ever takes me to get a haircut. It doesn't bother me- it only does when people take advantage of it's down to my mid-shoulder length and pull on it.

I didn't sleep at all last night, and my eyelids are drooping.

God damn. I am _really_ hungry. Like, I could eat five McDonald's BigMacs, more than a couple orders of large fries, _and_ dessert and _still_ be hungry.

I start to close my eyes as my stomach growls. I push hunger away and lay using my coat as a blanket and my arms as a pillow. The warmth drives away the coldness of the atmosphere and I find myself drifting off.

"He sure is cute when he's asleep."

I groan and roll onto my side, now facing the cage door. The deep voice with a hint of a British accent disturbs my slumber. I open my eyes to see who dares to awaken me. I look up and into golden eyes that are behind rectangular glasses, peering down at me.

I yell and sit up- flinging my coat off and scoot away so I press myself against the back of the cage. I wish I could melt into a puddle and drip away. "My, my, aren't you skittish," he murmurs.

"I'm not skittish- you just startled me," I spit back, trying to calm my heartbeat.

"Oh well, I'm sorry then."

I must look like a cornered animal. With my wide eyes and my chest heaving.

"Hey, little one, calm down. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Claude Faustus," the golden eyes man says softly. I stare at him, silent. "What's your name," he asks, sticking his pointer and middle finger in the cage. I shakily leans forward and sniff his fingertips. I scoot up so I don't have to stretch my neck so far and lick the pads of his fingers.

Kindness...warmth...love and sweets. Chocolate and sugar and cake frosting.

"K-Kiaran," I whisper, "Kiaran Michaelis."

Claude made me stutter. And my heart fluttered and my hands sweat. I've only known Claude for a few moments and I want him to take me home.

I feel it- somewhere deep inside of me.

"Kiaran Michaelis," he repeats back to me, pressing his fingers to my lips. I open my mouth just a bit and his index and middle finger slide in to the second knuckle.

I suck just a little bit and Claude smiles. What's happening to me? Why isn't he just grabbing my hair and yanking me out, paying as he leaves?

His fingers slip out of mouth and he wipes them on his pants leg.

"Well, Kiaran, I'll be your new Master."

* * *

"_There's a train leaving town,_

_If you hurry up I think you just might make it_

_Dammit I hope you make it. _

_Conscience is a faint, unpleasant sound,_

_You've worried enough, but here's your chance so take it_

_Dammit I hope you take it_

_A heart attack is sleeping in your chest, waiting until the timing's best_

_So make a move, while you're still breathing_

_Say so long to innocence_

_From underneath the evidence_

_You taste like Heaven, but God knows you're built for sin_

_You're built for sin_

_You're built for sin_

_You're built for sin"_

_Built For Sin by Framing Hanley_


	4. Claude Is Not A Monster, I Decided

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'd like to give a special shout out to DestinyDreamer911 for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad the Kiaran-inator can be your guilty pleasure. **

**Sebastian: I'm telling you, this lady is CRAZY! **

**Claude: Calm down, Kiaran~ *grope* **

**Sebastian: HELP! RAPE! *blows rape whistle***

**Me: Nonsense, Kiaran-inator, you love it! **

**Sebastian: O_O...I do.**

**warning(s): Nickleback, typical Kiaran angst, and a bit of confusing weirdness towards the end.**

* * *

I feel my heart stop and my breath hitches. Claude wants...me?

Me?

He stands and chuckles, "Something wrong, little baby?" I scowl and avert my eyes, "No."

"Heh, the look on your face says otherwise."

I blush, looking at the floor of my cage, "Well, it's just that every one is so mean to me all the time..." Claude looks down at me and smiles, "But you're such an adorable little thing! And your eyes, they're beatifu-"

"Stop it," I hiss and Claude's smile fades. "Hm," he asks softly, crouching back down to look at me. "Stop it," I say, louder. Claude gets this confused look and reaches through the bars with his hand to gently caress my cheek, "But it's true, Kiaran, you're beautiful."

"No, I'm not," I protest, yanking my head out of his reach. Claude sighs and removes his hand, letting it rest on his knee. He opens his mouth to say something when Ash interrupts him, "May I help you, sir?" Claude stands and brushes off his pants, straightening out his shirt, "Yes, sir. I'd like to purchase Kiaran." Ash licks his lips nervously, "Sir, with all due respect...Kiaran is _very _violent." I nod, "One time, Ash put a sign on my cage that said, "Warning: I bite!" in big red letters." Ash glares at me and I shrug.

"Anyway, sir, Kiaran will not hesitate to fight. He's cold, angry, hateful. Kiaran even stabbed one of his Master's once."

"In the shoulder," I add proudly and Ash glares at me again. His violet eyes scan over a few other sex slaves and he smiles again, "Perhaps another pet? How about-"

"No. I want Kiaran."

Ash sighs and crouches down to unlock my cage. I smile sweetly as the cage door opens. "Do anything that will get me sued and I'll fuckin' kill you, Kiaran," he grumbles as he puts his keys into the pocket. I smirk, "You wouldn't. You love me too much!" Ash hisses something under his breath as he grabs my wrists and pulls me out of the cage, but I know I won.

Ash holds me by the wrist and drags me up to Claude. I grab my coat on the way out and I close my eyes tight when my bare skin rubs against the rough carpet. Ash yanks my up and I stumble to my feet. Claude looks down at me and I look up at him.

"That'll be eight hundred, sir."

Claude pulls out his black leather wallet from his back pocket and pulls out a few bills. I was too busy noticing how the carpet suddenly looked beautiful. And how I'm standing on a dried cum stain.

Ash takes the bills and counts them before putting them in his pocket. Claude looks down at me as Ash says, "Okay! Would you like a cage or a leash for him?" I scowl and Claude nods, "The leash." I glare at him and Ash turns to receive the leash from his ass. "Is the leash really needed," I spit. Claude smiles, "Based off of what he said, yes. You might run off."

I cross my arms and Ash comes back from wherever he was with a black collar and a black leash. He hands them to Claude and Claude crouches down. He moves my silky hair out of the way to clip the collar around my neck and I actually raise my chin so he can do so. Claude clips the leash to the collar.

I growl, "This is humiliating." Claude ruffles my hair, "Be a good boy and I won't do this to you, okay?" I nod, "Yes, Master." Claude leans down and I expect his older lips to crush against my own.

I expect a bruising kiss with tongue that I _don't_ want. But instead his lips press softly against my forehead. My eyes widen and I swear the air stands perfectly still. "Master...," I question softly and Claude looks down at me, "What? Have you never been treated with kindness before?"

I look down at the floor and bite my bottom lip. Claude crouches down to my level and wraps the leash around his wrist before taking my head into his hands.

"Kiaran?"

I look into his eyes.

"Kiaran, I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay. I won't hurt you."

For the first time in a long time I break down into tears. I sob helplessly and Claude brings me in for a hug. I haven't cried because of emotional pain in a long time.

It feels nice. It feels _alive_.

I sob into his shoulder and Claude holds me, one hand waround around my back and the other petting my hair. "Shh," he says softly, his voice tight and full of something close to sorrow itself. I wipe my runny nose on his coat and my naked body shivers.

"Are you cold? It's okay to put your coat on, you know. It's freezing cold outside. I don't want you getting sick." I nod and he lets me go long enough for me to put my coat on. He takes my hand in his, "Do you want to come home with me, little baby?"

I nod, clutching to his hand like a lifeline. He smiles and leads me out of the Market.

As we walk down the aisle, I take one last good look at it.

At Ash, who's waving at me. He knows I probably won't be back again. If it doesn't work out with Claude, I know I'll end up killing myself.

Drive a kitchen knife straight into my chest. Or maybe I'll slit my wrists and bleed out on the bedroom floor. No, I'd bleed out on Claude's bed. That way, he'd at least feel guilty for hurting me.

I shudder as we walk outside, and I ask Claude, "Where's your car?" He smiles and points to a slick black sports car. I scowl- go figure. I mean, my last Master had some run-down rusty piece of shit. He wasn't exactly _rich. _

I sigh softly, and Claude leads me to his car and my bare feet almost freeze in the snow, which reminds me I forgot my boots. Shit. I really liked those.

Claude unlocks his car and opens the passenger side door, "We'll get you some clothes on the way home." I look in his car curiously, inspecting the black leather. Claude gently patts my ass and I yelp, blush, and stand up straight. "Get in," he says with a chuckle. I scowl before slipping into the warm seat. Maybe Claude's the one. Maybe he won't rape me. I really hope so. I can't live like this anymore.

"Are you hungry," he asks, getting in on his side of the car. I think about all the times I have responded yes to that question and I never got food. Instead, it was dangled in front of my face and yanked away every time I reached for it. "No, Master," I say softly and the radio sings softly.

_"And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died..."_

Claude smiles and says over the radio, "Don't lie to me. You're hungry. How does McDonald's sound?" I look down into my lap and truth off the radio, "That sounds very nice, Master."

If everyone cared...No one cares so why play pretend? No one cares...No one cares.

Crimson eyes flicker over towards Claude. He pulls out of the Market's parking lot. I turn the radio back on.

"_ It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)" _

Yes, that's what I need. A hero. Is Claude my hero? My Masters usually don't wait very long to see the goods. Meaning, when I get a new Master I'm raped in the backseat of their usually expensive cars.

I look out the window as we drive away, and my stomach growls. I quickly tell it to hush with a harsh grip of the trench coat. Claude chuckles, "It's okay to be hungry, Kiaran. What do you want from McDonalds?" I sit there for a moment, thinking. "I-I haven't been to McDonald's in a long while, Master, so I-"

"That's another thing," Claude says, turning a corner, "My name isn't Master. You can just call me Claude. But if you prefer Master, I don't care."

"I'm sorry, Master," I whimper, then cover my mouth when I realized I had called him Master again. Claude smiles warmly at me again. I looks into my lap.

I don't think I can handle this. I don't know how to deal with kindness.

About twenty minutes later I sit with something called a BigMac in my hands ((Well, actually I had two of them.)) A large order of fries lean against my thigh and a large...coke?...sits in one of the cup holders. "Okay," Master says, looking down at his watch, "It's around five o'clock. GAP closes at seven. We have plenty of time."

I look up as he mentions this store. I thought he said Gaap, but why would someone name a store after me?

Ah, which reminds me. My full name is _actually_ Sebastian Kiaran Gaap Crovus Michaelis. It's a mouthful, isn't it? My father wanted to name Kiaran Gaap Crovus. Mommy liked the middle name, but she wanted to name me Sebastian Kiaran Michaelis - since her surname is Michaelis. They compromised and that's why my name is so fucking long.

My parents never got married. They just acted like it. I think Daddy would like melt or something. ((by the way, I still think he's the devil.)). I take another bite of my fast food and the flavor is so _good_. Claude laughs, "You must have been really hungry."

I look down to realize that I have finished both burgers and half of my fries. I licks my fingers and Claude rolls his eyes playfully, "Use a napkin, Kiaran." I reach for a napkin and wipe my face and hands. I smile at Claude.

Claude smiles back. But his smile isn't sadistic or cruel. No, it's a happy smile.

Thirty minutes later and we arrive at this 'GAP' place. I had protested loudly, but ultimately lost the argument if Claude would carry me or not.

So my legs are wrapped around his slender hips and my arms are around his neck and Claude is using one hand to hold me. Normally, I'd have no problem with this, but his hand is _groping_ my ass.

Claude said he's just carrying me. Let me tell you why that's bullshit.

Claude picks up something with his free hand, "What about this?" I peek at it, twisting my neck and I see a skirt. "Hell no," I protest and Claude chuckles, "C'mon, it'll look cute on you. You could seriously pass as a girl. That reminds me, we should be getting your hair cut."

I frown a bit at this. I like my hair, but I guess a new lifestyle calls for new appearances. Claude smiles, "I still think you should wear the skirt."

"I am _not_ cross dressing," I growl into his shoulder and Claude chuckles, "But you'd look so cute."

I glare at Claude through the corner of my eye and focus on the onslaught of strange stares we're recieving. I guess we're an odd pair. I nuzzle the crook of Claude's neck, the Beast inside me rearing it's ugly head and gnashing at my hopes and dreams.

Claude smells so nice. So comforting. I like his scent. I feel my eyes start to droopand exhaustion takes hold. My crimson eyes close slowly and my breathing regulates. My grip on Claude tightens as blackness crashes over me.

I have no idea how long I was sleeping. But I woke up when my bare body was set on a plush bed. I feel soft off hands leave my torso and when I remember I was wearing clothes when I fell asleep, my eyes snap open and I scream.

A hand covers my mouth and Claude's calm voice says, "Shh. It's okay, little baby. I just took off your coat so I can dress you in your pjs."

My chest heaves and I shiver, "M-Ma-Master." Claude grabs little white panties and says softly, "It's okay. Here, let me slip these on." I raise my hips so Claude can dress me. I tremble again and Claude slips on thigh-high stockings. He hands me an over-sized white dress shirt that smells faintly like him.

I sit up and shimmy into it. Claude smiles at me, "You look cute." I blush and avert my eyes, "Thank you, Master."

Claude walks to the other side of the bed and bends down to turn on a nightlight before standing and kissing my forehead again, "Good night, Kiaran."

I blush and snuggle under the blue sheets. Claude turns off the light as he leaves and my eyes adjust to the darkness.

I see a closet, a night stand, and a desk with a work lamp on it. A swivel chair sits at the desk and I turn onto my other side to inspect this side of the room. A window and a foot of space before the bed sits. The source of light comes from down there and I figure that's where the night light is.

At the foot of my bed- another two feet away, is a wooden dresser that's pressed against the wall. A TV sits on top of this dresser, also pressed against the wall. I close my tired eyes and relax, sinking into the darkness of slumber.

'_Goodnight, Kiaran.' _

No one's ever said that to me. Goodnight. I mean, some Master's have said it sarcastically, but never sweetly like Claude does. He's so confusing.

The Beast rears it's ugly head, it's crimson eyes just like my own watching my small body relax.

It's lips curl back into a smirk, "Son."

I sink deeper into sleep, the imaginary Beast sinking back into my mind. I open my eyes half way before closing them again. I pull the comforter up to my shoulders and slip into slumber.

"Son," it's lips curl back into a smirk. I scowl, and mumble, "Go away, Daddy, I'm trying to sleep."

A dark chuckle is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.


	5. Daddy, Please

**A/N: Welcome back everybody! I can't believe I'm already at chapter five. Goodness. **

**warning(s): Daddycest, naughty words, disturbing thoughts. **

* * *

I wake up when sunlight filters through the blinds. My crimson eyes blink awake after a restless night of sleep.

I was so scared.

Every little creak the room squeaked made me jump and tear from my sleep. Not to mention I had Daddy's voice whispering into my ear all night. Strangely, sometimes, I miss my Daddy.

He may have been an asshole and he beat me with every belt he ever owned, but Daddy would always apologize and he'd pull me into his lap and say, "Shh, baby, Daddy loves you. I'm sorry." I liked it when he said that.

For as long as I can remember, I was kinda like Daddy's dirty little secret. I remember when he'd take me to motels while I was sleeping, and I'd come to as Daddy was drying his hair from a hot shower. He'd flash a handsome smile at me, "Good morning, Kiaran." I'd crawl out of bed and hug his half-naked body and Daddy would tilt my chin up to softly kiss my little lips.

I wonder.

How many times have I woken up on Daddy's chest, his large hand on my lower back? How many times has Daddy softly kissed me? Roughly kissed me? How many times did he describe in detail the day he'd take my virginity? How he'd be gentle and prepare me right and stretch me good so his monstrous cock could fit?

I thought it was okay. I thought all Daddies did this. But when I learned what Daddy was doing was wrong, I didn't care.

Because I liked it when his mouth would cover my little lips and his hands would touch my tiny erection before his mouth engulfed it. He never penetrated me, though. No, but I did ask him to fuck me once. He had said, "Daddy's dick is much too big for your tiny body, Kiaran. But when you're older, I will. It'll hurt a lot and you might bleed, but after that I can do it to you all the time. It'll feel good for you, too."

I really did- no, I do- love my Daddy. I miss his masculine scent and his gentle touches. I love my Daddy.

I rub my eyes and sit up, swinging my legs off the bed. I hear the banging of pots and pans colliding and I groan. I hop out bed, little stocking clad feet hitting the soft carpet. I curiously walk to my door and see a bathroom to my right. I walk passed imy and find myself in a short hallway. To my left is an empty bedroom and to my right is a closed white door. I curiously walk up to it and grab the door handle.

"Oh! Good morning, Kiaran."

I nearly shit myself and I look quickly at the speaker. Claude smiles at me from in front of the stove, a gridle on the stove top and bacon frying. Bacon. Oh, come to Sebastian Kiaran Gaap Crovus Michaelis you sweet fried strips of piggy deliciousness.

I don't smile back and take my hand off the door, "Good morning, Master." Claude messes around with the frying pig meat, "That's just the pantry." I nod and walk over to Claude and as I pass he feels the obnoxious need to pop my ass. When I glare at him, Claude whistles and acts so innocent. I sigh and the popping meat peaks my curiousity.

I peek around Claude to look at the meat and he smiles, "Kiaran, let me teach you something my father taught me." I blink a few times. All my daddy taught me was to fear men and look for the monsters in people you love instead of the closets in your room.

But, one time, Daddy did hide under my bed. When I went to go to sleep that night, he grabbed my ankles and pulled me under the bed and kissed me until my lips bruised.

I clear my head- or try to, anyway, and say, "What did he teach you, Master?"

The grease pops and Claude chuckles, "Never fry bacon naked." I look up at him, "Never fry bacon naked? That's what your daddy taught you?" Claude nods and he pokes a piece of bacon, "Yes, sir. What did your daddy teach you?"

I shrink away from Claude and bury my face into his back. "Kiaran, you can tell me," he says, starting to take the meat off the griddle. I shake my head quickly and Claude puts the spatula ((he used a fork.)) down before turning around and my head is now buried into his stomach.

Which is rock hard. Shit, he must be so sexy underneath these clothes.

"Kiaran," he says, petting my hair, "Please. I want to help you..." I look up at him and bite my bottom lip before bursting in to uncontrollable sobs. Claude holds me close, "Shh...It's okay, Kiaran, shh...What did I say that upset you?"

"M-M-My d-d-da-daddy," I hiccup, wiping my face on Claude's shirt. Comfort feels nice. Claude pets my hair, "I'm sorry, little baby. It's okay. I bet your daddy was an asshole, wasn't he?" I nod and Claude gently rocks me back and forth, "Aw, little baby...Calm down. I won't hurt you. Do you like bacon?" I nod again and Clauds wipes the tears that run down my cheeks, "Lets have breakfast."

Claude stands and I still clutch to his shirt. "Hey, little baby, why don't you get us some glasses out? They're in the cabinet above the dishwasher." I shakily walk over to cabinets and stand on my tip toes. My hands are shaking.

I reach in until my black nailed fingers wrap around two glasses. Which reminds me, Claude has the same black fingernails. I assume he just uses the same brand of nail polish but still...Truth be told...

I've had black nails for as long as I can remember. I don't remember when they _weren't_ black. There are a lot of unanswered questions my life so-

"KIARAN!"

I jump back to life when I feel the cool glass slip from my weak grasp. I look down and my eyes widen and I jump back, expecting the glass to shatter.

But Claude moves so fast I have no idea how he did so and those long fingers catch the glasses. With their damn _black_ _nails_. The whole reason I let to of the glasses.

Never mind that. He caught them. Fucking _caught_ them. With _one_ hand ((the other was holding a half-made plate.))

Claude smirks and chuckles, "I thought you would have caught those." He straightens himself up and sets the glasses down on a near by counter. I look at him, my eyes wide, "You expected me to catch _those_."

Claude looks at me intensely, those golden irises flickering around my very seriously confused face. Realization- for some reason- dawns on him and Claude smiles, "Of course not. Just go sit at the table and breakfast will be served in a few moments."

I walk out of the kitchen and sit down at the square, wooden table and look at my lap. Claude sets a plate of breakfast in front of me, but my appetite is gone. However, the delicouness that is _bacon _is calling out for me. Like how I'd call out for me Daddy in the middle of the night and he'd sit in my bed with me until the monsters are gone.

I take a piece of bacon and eat half of it in one bite. I moan as the wonderful taste fills my mouth. Claude chuckles and sit's across from me, "Dont forget to eat all of your food." I look down at my plate and see that I have oatmeal and buttered toast, too. I smile, "Thank you, Master! Where is your plate?"

Claude smiles back, "Oh, I'm not hungry, little baby."

...

I lazily flip through the categories on shows and movies on Netflix. Claude left a bit after breakfast. After he taught me how to use the TV, he said he needed to pick a few more things. I sigh. He's probably getting me a dress.

'TV Drama'

I decide this is worth my time and the first show I land on in _'Supernatural_'. I stare at it rather accusingly, reading the summary.

_'Siblings Dean and Sam crisscross the country, investigating paranormal activity and picking fights with demons, ghosts and monsters.' _

I look at the cover image and two hot guys catch my eye. I am _so_ watching this. _  
_

...

Three episodes of _Supernatural_ later is when Claude comes home. I look up from Dean's epic sexiness and Claude chuckles when he sees the TV screen, holding bags from various clothing stores. He sets the bags down on the table, "I see you've found Supernatural. Grab the tissues next time. You'll cry."

I cross my arms, "I won't cry." Claude chuckles again, "Season one you probably won't. End of season two? Heartbreaker." I roll my eyes and Claude smirks. "Alright. I got you some clothes, though."

I pause the TV and look at him curiously. Claude holds out a full-scale butler uniform and I nearly shit myself. "Master," I begin harshly and Claude cuts me off, "It's for when we have guests over and you need to serve us like a good little boy." I scowl and turn back to the TV. Claude rummages through the bags, "And we have a cute little panties-"

"Panties, Master?! _Panties_?!"

Claude nods, "Panties. Jeans, pop-culture shirts, belts...Oh! And I got you some black high top Converse. And you'll be wearing panties."

I sigh and Claude smiles, "I'll go put your clothes away."

...

It's 2 AM. Master is asleep. I am still watching Supernatural. I don't want to seem like a sick weirdo, but I like the times when Sammy and Dean are on a hunt and one of them gets hurt. It reminds me that they're _only human_.

Like me.

Right?

My mind drifts back to the glass incident this morning. How could Claude have possibly caught those glasses? And the black nails?

_I'm only human...I'm human._

But the crimson eyes say otherwise. The pale skin. The dark hair. The long canines. The black nails.

_I'm only human..._

I flop down onto my side, pulling the blanket up to my shoulders. I turn off the TV and my blood red eyes flicker around the dark room.

I like the darkness. I always have.

_I'm only human..._

I take in a few more deep breaths before sleep grabs hold of me.

...

_"Mm...Daddy."  
_

_I blinked open my six year old eyes. Daddy's warm body rose and fell with every breath he took next to my smaller one and I snuggled closer to his much larger frame. "Daddy," I whimpered, pressing my body against his torso. "Kiaran...what is it," he asked, his crimson eyes opening and his big, strong arms wrapping around my tiny waist. My big red eyes flickered around the old motel, "Daddy, this place is scary." _

_A handsome, half-asleep smile split his lips and Daddy kissed my lips softly. "Baby, as long as I'm with you, there's no reason to be scared. I'll protect you." I cuddled into his chest and his chin set atop of my head. _

_"Go to sleep, Kiaran. It's okay. I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." _

_I felt much safer in Daddy's arms and sleep washed back over my little body. _

_..._

My eyes snap open and and I gasp for air as I sit up. I'm still on the living room couch and I see Claude in the love seat next to the couch, his legs crossed and reading the morning's paper.

"A dream about Daddy," he asks, without looking up from the newspaper.

"Yes. How-"

He turns a page, "Lucky guess."

* * *

**A/N: Yes. The Kiaran-inator is a Supernatural fan. By the way, he totally ships Wincest. And Weecest. And Wincestiel. **


	6. Leap of Faith

**A/N: Okay, people, this story. Yes, it does have its cute little moments, but underneath it all, Sebastian ((aka Kiaran)) is still his angsty self and he is still an underage prostitute and his daddy is _still _an manipulative asshole. **

**And if that makes you squimish or awkward, then please. I have warned you many times. I'm trying to do a fluffy chapter after every angsty chapter. **

**I try. Oh! And I would love to thank all of the reviewers/followers/favorites. And! I hit over 1,000 views!**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY! **

**warning(s): mentions of self-harm, just a hint of daddycest, fluff((?))**

* * *

_"And his love will conquer all..._

_His love will conquer all..._

_(his love wil conquer...)_

_Yesterday I died _

_Tomorrow's bleeding _

_Fall into your sunlight..." _

_-Shattered by Trading Yesterday_

* * *

Lucky guess my ass.

I stand and argue, "Lucky guess?! You've been having a lot of lucky things lately. You caught those damn plates, you knew my _exact_ size in clothes and shoes, you knew I was _dreaming_ about my _daddy."_

Claude sets the paper down and uncrosses his legs before standing, "Kiaran, I am just doing my job."

"What job?! It isn't your job to know everything!"

"I don't know everything, Kiaran, I am simply observant. For example, when you're thinking about your daddy, you come undone. You twitch, you squirm, you even cry sometimes," he says with a sickening smile. He's just like the rest of them.

I snarl, "Well, do everyone a damn favor and leave me the fuck alone!" Claude clicks his tongue and walks up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Language, Kiaran. How about this? I'll make us some food and you'll go take a shower and we'll pretend this never happened?"

I look up at him, "Yes, Master." Claude leans down and gently kisses my forehead again. Despite my anger, I feel a small smile split my lips.

I walk to my room and I hear Claude rummaging in the kitchen. I find clothes laid out on my made bed and I grab them without much of a second thought. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door, making triple sure it's locked. I slowly peel the clothes from my body, inspecting every bruise and scar.

I think the scars that stand out the most are the little white etches on the underside of my wrists. The self-harm started shortly after Daddy sold me.

He said we'd be together forever. Forever. He said he'd love me until he died. And he sold me. Is this what your love is, Daddy? Is this how you show your affection to me? Were the soft kisses and gentle touches a lie?

I sigh and my fingertips touch the pale scars.

Even without the self harm, I always thought I was ugly. My hair is too long, my eyes are too inhuman, I'm too skinny. I can see each rib as I breathe in and out. I sigh and turn to the tub, pushing the red shower curtain aside to turn on the water. I make it just hot enough, and then straighten up. I walk over to the bathroom counter and sit on it.

I look at myself closely. Crimson eyes flicker around, raven hair like ink, deathly black nails. I look at me teeth and how my canines are longer than they should be.

Am I a vampire? No, I've never wanted human blood. Maybe Sam and Dean can figure out what I am. Actually, I doubt those Winchester boys could figure me out.

I hop off the counter, testing the water before turning on the shower. I step in, feeling the hot water beating down onto my skin. Ah, it feels so good.

I close my eyes and tilt my head back so the water drenches my hair. It feels so good. I cant's exactly explain it.

Like layers of dirt and semen is being washed away.

My shower ends uneventfully after I had washed my body and my hair. I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel off the towel rack and dried my hair messily. I dried my body and look at the pile of clothes on the bathroom counter.

I see hot pink panties folded neatly on top of a pair of equally neatly folded black skinny jeans and under the jeans is a some shirt with some band on it or something. I tug on the clothes, feeling that they fit perfectly.

I gather my pjs and ublock the door before stepping out. Claude is humming and lathering peanut butter on an Eggo waffle. I carelessly throw my clothes on to my bed and turn off the light as I leave.

Claude smiles at me the same warm smile, "I hope your clothes fit, Kiaran." I nod, folding my hands neatly behind my back, "Yes, Master." Claude hand me a plate of warm, peanut butter covered Eggo waffles bathed in syrup. I sit down at- which I now proclaim as- my usual spot. Claude sits across from me, with no plate.

I look at him, "No breakfast again, Master?"

Claude leans forward and smirks, "Not hungry."

I look down at my breakfast before cutting a price and shoving it in to my mouth. Claude looks at my plate, and he says eventually, "Kiaran. I never lie. I have not lied yet."

I chew and swallow, setting my fork and knife down. I look at Claude and Claude looks at me.

"Kiaran...I knew you were at the Market. It was no coincidence I found you. I tracked you."

My look turns suspicious and I ask, "Why?"

"Because I love you, Kiaran."

He reaches out and holds my left hand loosely, "I have since I saw you last month."

Love? Claude loves me? No. He loves how I look. My ugly self.

I look up at Claude and rip my tiny hand from his grasp. "Liar," I yell, using my now free hand to fling my breakfast onto the floor. The moment Claude's eyes flicker to the food on the floor, I bolt.

I run to the front door- which is not far from the dining table- and rip it open, running out. You stupid, stupid boy. Claude doesn't love you.

I find out Claude lives in an apartment complex, but my mind is working too fast to care much. My little bare feet slap against the cold sidewalk. It's raining.

The water droplets land on my skin and I look back at Claude's apartment building. I ran away. I ran away. _Shit_. Master will be _pissed. _

Panic takes hold and I dart down the sidewalk, ignoring the stinging pain. My breath comes out in a white fog and the air is freezing my lungs and I'm wet but I don't care. I jump off the curb and my feet hit wet street.

Run. Run. Run. Run.

...

I somehow end up on the other side of the apartment complex. It's now obvious that Claude doesn't live near the Market. I make a mental note to ask him where we are. I sit down on the curb, knowing my pants will get what but I don't give a damn.

I look down at my aching feet and scowl. The rain soaks my clothes further and I shiver, pulling my knees to my chest. I look at the wet road and I hear a car rumble. It drives pass me without much of a second thought.

Just like every one else. I'm just a toy, I'm just a whore. I'm nothing special to anybody.

"Kiaran, baby," I hear a familiar voice say softly over the pounding of rain. I look up through my bangs that are sticking to my face.

"Master," I breathe softly and Claude smiles before sitting beside me. I tense and Claude wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Kiaran, I'm sorry. But I have to ask. Why did you run?"

"I was scared."

"I see"

"Do you, Master?"

"I do, Kiaran. Lets get out of this rain before you get sick."

Claude carries me back to his apartment. No harsh words, no punishments. Just the pounding of the the light drizzle.

...

I curl up on the couch, my head in Claude's lap. Claude pets my hair, and I pull the blanket over my shoulders. He's warm. Very warm. Claude runs his nimble fingers through my hair.

"Want to sit in my lap, little baby?"

I nod and sit up, yawning. I crawl into Claude's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms settle around my hips. "You're beautiful, Kiaran," he whispers to me. I close my eyes, "Am I, Master?" Claude puts his chin on top of my head, "Yes. You are very beautiful, Kiaran. Inside and out."

"No one's ever told me that before, Master."

"That's because you've never been truly loved before, Kiaran. If...if you'll just let me try..."

I open my eyes and look at Claude, his golden eyes so warm and true. "Master...," my breath hitches and I take my arms away from his neck.

"Master...I don't..."

Claude smiles in that sweet way, intertwining our fingers, "I know you're nervous. It's okay. I know you're broken, but take a chance. Let me try."

I look down at our hands. Our hands. He's holding my hands. So tightly, possessively.

But _gently_.

I nod, "M-Master?"

"Will you let me try, Kiaran?"

I nod, "Yes, Master."

...

The rest of the day passes slowly. Claude, I find out, is lazy on rainy days.

...

Claude got Wendy's for dinner. I like Wendy's, I also conclude, more than McDonald's. Bed time came from behind me. I was suprised to see it was already ten at night. I was drowsy, and Claude sensed it. He smiles and picks me up off the couch where I was laying.

He changes me from my clothes to my pjs from the night before. He tucks me in and kisses my forehead, whispering his, "Good night, little baby," into my ear.

...

I woke the next morning and Claude was gone. I figured he must be at work or something. I stretch and jump out of bed, not bothering to change out of my Claude's shirt, panties, socks pjs. I don't bother with breakfast- I don't know how to cook anything.

The apartment is empty without Claude. It's silent. It's creepy.

...

Around noon, I ventured outside. I put on some shorts that barely covered my ass. Stupid Claude and his damn pervertedness. My hightop converse thumped against the still wet pavement. Claude still hasn't returned, and I don't see his car any where.

While it's not raining, the sky still stays a gloomy, dingy, pasty gray. I like it. A dog barks as I stroll past the window it's looking out of.

I never cared much for dogs. Mostly because my Daddy owned a dog. It was too loud and it pooped too much. I continue my stroll until I feel someone staring across the street is looking at me closely. I pause my walking, behind myself.

I see my daddy. No.

He stares back at me and I blink a few times. I should really be getting back to the apartment now. I turn on my heel and begin to walk back the way I came.

I see Claude's car parked and I breathe a sigh of relief, walking faster.

I round a corner quickly, looking down at the ground. I bump into someone and I look up, "I'm-"

It's my daddy. "Kiaran," he says softly, "I missed you." I shake my head quickly, tears forming in my eyes, "N-No. You aren't real!" Daddy frowns, "Why would that be?"

I turn around again, deciding to take the long route back. Daddy isn't here. Daddy isn't here. This isn't happening. I make it to Claude's door, and my hand is on the handle.

"Kiaran, let me explain."

I turn around and Daddy's crimson eyes look down at me, "No! You sold me! Go away!"

"Kiaran I-"

"Dont," I warn, closing my eyes as a few tears trickle down my cheeks, "Just don't say it. You don't love me and you aren't sorry." Daddy opens his mouth again to say something, but the door behind me opens,

"Kiaran?"

I turn around and look at Claude. He crouches down to my level and wipes my tears, "What's going on?" I twist to look at Daddy again, but he's gone now. I sob loudly and hug Claude's neck. His strong arms wrap around me and I sob into his skin. Claude whispers softly, "Shh...It's okay, We have some leftover bacon from yesterday. Would you like some?"

I nod and Claude picks me up, closing the door with his foot and I cling to him desperatley.

It hits me rather suddenly, this realization.

I realize that Claude loves me. And I love him.


	7. Because, Yes, There's Hope For Me n' You

**A/N: Well, shiiiiiiiiit. This one took a long time. Eleven days? Twelve? Eh, whatever. **

**I just realized, I listen to the happiest music when I write this. I just...do. No My Chemical Romance or Three Days Grace, no. **

**I listen to the radio. The damn radio. WTF?**

**ALSO! I reached over 3k words. Damn. **

**Anyway, on with the show~**

**warning(s): rape, Daddycest, angst. **

* * *

"Little baby...Wake up."

"Mm... No, Master...M' sleepy"

"I know, baby boy. But we need to start cleaning so we can go the park today."

That's right. Today's Saturday.

I'vs been here about two weeks. And we'd established a routine. On Saturdays, Claude is always home. First, we clean, and then Claude takes me to the park where he does some kind of work on his laptop.

I crack open on still sleepy crimson eye. Claude's soft, warm hand is gently caressing my lower back. I roll on to my back and Claude's hand rests on my belly. I look up at him with half-awake eyes.

Claude smiles warmly and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and giggle a bit. He ruffles my hair and stands, "Okay, Kiaran. Get dressed." Claude turns and leaves, shutting the door behind himself.

I throw the covers back, sit up, and swing my legs off the side of the side of the bed. My feet don't touch the soft carpet, but that's okay because I'm still growing. I slide off my bed and my little feet make a soft thud as I open the closet door.

I sigh and look at the clothing options. Jeans- always black skinnies- and a t-shirt. This one has Castiel on it. I love him so much. Claude bought it for me after I watched season five and cried.

My pjs fall to the floor and I tug on my clothes on. I run my fingers through my hair before stretching and walking out. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge, looking intently for breakfast.

I see Claude out of the corner of my eye, sitting at the dining table and reading the morning paper, the light reflecting off his glasses. I eventually settle for a bagel and Claude walks over to me. I'm still bent over when Claude pops my butt and I yelp, straightening up and blushing.

Claude chuckles a bit and kisses my nose. I scowl and walk over to the toaster, putting my bagel in. Claude shuts the fridge and goes back to his spot at the dinning table. I lean against the counter and look at my nails.

_"Daddy, please! Daddy," I pleaded loudly, gripping the cage bars and screaming. Daddy looked down at me with this weird look in his normally gentle crimson eyes. His lips twitched up into a smirk, "Good-bye, Kiaran." _

_I sobbed louder, tears streaming down my face and I screamed, "Daddy, don't leave me!" _

_Why is Daddy leaving me? Where am I? Daddy? DADDY?! _

_Daddy chuckled and poked a finger through the bars, which I quickly took in to my little mouth and it instantly stopped my crying. "Baby, Kiaran, listen to me. You be good and do whatever Mister Ash tells you to." I nodded, but tears still fell. _

_Daddy's finger slipped from my mouth and he stood, wiping the saliva-coated digit on his shirt. A man with white hair smiled at Daddy and handed him a wad of cash. Daddy pockets the money and the white haired man looked at me with his purple eyes. _

_Daddy waved at me again. _

_I screamed louder, but I couldn't hear myself becuase my heart was being ripped from my chest and the blood was pounding in my ears too loud. _

My bagels pop up and I grab a paper plate, putting them on it. Claude gets up and folds the paper, setting it aside and he wraps his arms around me from behind, "Little baby..."

"Yes, Master?"

"I won't ever leave you alone..."

I try to hold back the tear that falls, "Thank you, Master."

...

Our cleaning is split up. Claude handles the laundry, the bathtubs, and his room. I take my bathroom, my room, and the kitchen.

Currently, I am on the bathroom counter, cleaning the mirror. I see myself moving and the cuts on my wrist and the ugly crimson eyes and the shoulder- length raven hair.

I pause my cleaning, setting the paper towel and Windex down. I look at myself.

I sob loudly.

Was I not pretty enough, Daddy? Do I displease you, Daddy? Why did you abandon me, Daddy?

I cry and hang my head, tears gushing out. I feel strong arms wrap around me and pull my towards a solid chest. I don't struggle in Claude's grasp. He lets me cry and he pets my hair. I like the feeling.

"My eyes are ugly," I sob into his shoulder.

Claude sighs.

"They're not ugly. They're wonderful."

"They're blood red."

"They're the red of a rose, of love, and of the most beautiful soul."

...

I open the dishwasher that's full of clean dishes. Claude is cleaning his room, the soft hum of the vacuum is less than pleasant. I open the bottom rack, grabbing plates and bowls and putting them in the right cabinets.

I put the silverware away, and open the top rack. I grab a few glasses and put them away. I'm not really paying attention when I wrap my fingers around a still wet glass. I pick up the glass only to drop it on to the tile.

I feel it slip from my fingers.

I hear it shatter against the floor. I even feel a piece of glass bump against my toes.

But my mind doesn't register the fact until I hear Claude's worried voice, "Kiaran?" I look down at the floor and my lungs inhale to screech but it leaves as choked whimper.

It broke.

"It broke," I say aloud. "It broke. I-I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to break it. Please don't punish me." Claude walks over to me, ignoring the little pieces of shattered glass.

His arms around me and he kisses my hair. "Shh...Don't worry. It's okay. It was an accident. Brush your teeth and hair. Go put on your shoes. We can go to the park now." I look up at him, "Wh-What about the mess?"

Claude closes his eyes, "I'll clean it up. Be careful walking out." I nod and walk into the bathroom. I hear Claude cleaning up as my brush rips my hair.

I brush my teeth so violently my gums bleed.

I walk around the kitchen to the shoe rack, pulling on a pair of my socks that are already there. I pull on black high top Converse. I tie the red shoe strings tight.

They're red. Like my eyes.

Like my blood red eyes. Like hate and war and fury. But I remember what Claude said earlier. Like a rose, like love, like the most beautiful soul.

Or something like that, anyway.

Claude dumps the glass shards in the trash under the sink before he wipes his hands on his shirt and walks over to me. He slips on some shoes, too, "Ready?"

I nod and he grabs his car keys.

...

Another thing I have noted about Claude. He drives fast.

Also, I that he sings along to the radio. He's good at singing.

"Something is bubbling behind my back...My bottle's ready to blow.."

He smiles at me in the passenger seat and he takes my small hand in his. He's good at singing, even if the voice on the radio doesn't match his own.

"Say it ain't so! My love is a lifetaker!"

...

To my displeasure, there's already a kid there when we arrive. The playground is sheltered by old oaks.

Claude takes his place on a wooden bench under an old oak. I sulk to the swings. I've never really gotten along with other kids. At all.

She has tan skin and blue eyes and white hair. The girl slides down the slide and walks over to me. I keep my eyes son my dangling feet as she plops down in the swing next to me.

"Hi. I'm Hannah."

"Kiaran."

"Is that your Master over there, Kiaran?"

I look up at Claude and he's too far gone in his work already. I smile a bit, "Yeah." Hannah nods, "How old are you, Kiaran?"

"Ten." Well, I'll be ten in a few days, anyway.

"I'm twelve."

I look at her again. She smiles, "Wanna race?" I hop out of my swing, "Fuck yes! Lets race to Master?" Hannah stands, also, and nods.

We get ready, we get set, we go.

I run and she runs and Hannah gets mad when I beat her. I look up at the old oak and smile, "Lets climb!" Hannah frowns, "I know a better tree. Follow me and I'll show you, Kiaran!" I look at Claude for permission and he looks up from his computer for a second to nod.

I follow Hannah as she walks away, and she walks out to the parking lot. I stop at the entrance, "Hannah...I can't leave! Master would be angry with me..." Hannah rolls her eyes, looking at me from the center of the parking lot, "Come one, Kiaran!"

I take a shaky step forward, then remember something. Since when was I listening to whatever Master said?

My heart screams, "Since Claude. He loves you, Sebastian!"

I walk over to Hannah and she skips over the the chain link fence separating the gravel parking lot from a stretch of thick woods. I follow her nervously. Hannah smiles again- they're starting to look fake, "C'mon. I've been back here a million times!"

Hannah jumps the fence and my curiosity urges me to follow her. I jump over the fence and peer in to the forest. "Hannah," I call, but receive no answer. "Hannah," I whine again and trudge into the woods.

I scowl when a stick lodges itself in my hair, "It doesn't look like you've been back here a million times." I trudge until I can't see the fence anymore, and Hannah has just disappeared.

I blink a few times, then sense someone. I turn around and bump in to a hard chest. "M-Master?"

"No, Kiaran."

I look up and my eyes widen, a sickening amount of horror filling my stomach, "D-Da-Daddy?"

Daddy smiles warmly, but his crimson eyes hold murderous intent. I take a few steps back, "Daddy, no, you aren't real!" Daddy frowns, walking up to me, "How could I not be real?"

I shut my eyes. Because I'm dreaming and this isn't real. This isn't happening.

Daddy's cold lips press against mine and then we're on the ground. The leaves and dirt get in my hair and Daddy tastes bad. I squirm and struggle, breaking the bruising kiss to open my mouth to scream. Daddy covers my mouth and kisses my pale throat.

Daddy, no, please stop. Please stop.

He holds my wrists above my head, pinning them to the ground. He chuckles darkly, "You're a bitch, you know that, Kiaran?" I struggle, kicking my little feet and Daddy flips me on to my back.

Normally, this wouldn't hurt so bad, but since this is my daddy, it burns like the sun. Or maybe worse. Daddy pets my hair with his free hand- the other one is still over my mouth.

"To think," he says, pulling my jeans down and exposing my pink panties, "you'd fall for a simple trick. And these panties are cute, did you're Master buy them for you?" I nod, trembling, eyes shut tight.

Don't cry, Kiaran. Don't cry. Don't cry. Sebastian, don't cry. Claude will save you.

Daddy pulls my panties down and spreads my knees wider. I feel hot tears pouring down my cheeks. I sob loudly, breathing in and out through my nose. Daddy takes his hand away from my lips. I inhale to scream- scream for Claude- but the unzipping of Daddy's jeans makes me freeze.

And he presses against my unprepared, tight entrance and_ oh my god. _

Daddy, no!

I feel his huge dick force it's way into my tiny body. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. Shit, I'm bleeding. I can feel blood dripping down my thighs and _no, no, no, no. _

I cry out and sob, feeling so disgustingly _full_. It burns and I bury my face in my arms, sobbing, tears blurring my vision. Daddy pulls my hair so I'm forced to raise my head and he does the _unthinkable_ and fucking _moves._

"M-M-Master," I sob and Daddy's speeding up, moving faster and his hips snap against me much too fast. "Master," I cry and Daddy laughs, "He can't save you, Kiaran. See? I'll always find you. Always."

No, no. This isn't happening! This isn't how love is supposed to be. It isn't supposed to _hurt. _Daddy's laugh is echoing in my ears and his cock is sliding deeper and deeper and I'm sobbing louder and louder.

"I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, D-D-Daddy! Please, just stop, I'm sorry!"

"You're whore ass isn't sorry," he ground out, rolling his hips and making me let out a soft grunt. I thought it was ironic, really. Well, not ironic. I mean, it's not my fault I was sold as a prostitute. It's not my fault.

It's not my fault...It's really not my fault.

"Besides, you like this, don't you, slut? Being a man's fuck toy?"

"No, Daddy, no, no," I repeat into the dirt, chanting it like a prayer. And he's fucking speeding up more and I'm pretty sure he's surpassed human speeds.

"M-M-Master...Master..."

Daddy pulls my hair harder, "Gonna cum in your slutty ass, Kiaran."

"M-M-M-Master...Master..."

Daddy throws his head back laughing like a little kid, shoving himself deep inside me before growling low and I feel his hot cum shoot into me.

"Claude," I scream- at the top of my lungs. A desperate, pleading, shriek. Daddy's too hot cum dripping down my thighs. It burns like hellfire.

He pulls out and the next moment, I hear the leaves crunching. I closed my eyes as I felt soft hands touch my hips. I cry out and sob, "No more, Daddy, please. I'm sorry."

"Kiaran, shh. C'mon, let's get you home."

Home...that sounds nice.

I feel strong arms scoop me up, and I don't struggle. I don't think I have the strength.

Claude's comforting scent surrounds me and I feel more tears down my cheeks.

"Kiaran, baby, Kiaran, shh, don't cry. Shh...I got you baby, I got you."

In my half-awake daze, I heard Claude's car unlock. "Laptop," I mumbled, remembering Claude's computer. "You're more important, baby boy. Shush, sleep. It's okay." My eyelids are heavy.

Claops shifts until he's holding me in one arms and I wrap my arms around his neck tightly. He opens the passenger door, and I bury my face into his shoulder, "No! I wanna be with you."

Claude smiles and shuts the passenger door. He drives home with me, sleeping, in his lap.

...

My jeans are being pulled off gently, along with my panties. Someone makes a sad gasp and my eyes burst open. I scream, kicking at the person.

"Baby boy, calm down. It's just me, Claude."

I relax, shutting my eyes and Claude slowly removes my shirt. He picks my small naked body up, carrying me into the bathroom. It's steamy, but then I hear Claude, "I'm going to wash you, little baby."

He sets my down in the hot water. It's a little too hot, but I don't complain. It's a free bath, after all.

Clause rolls his sleeves up, wetting his hands in the bath water before squirting shampoo on my head. It's cold and slimy, but Claude's hands work it into my scalp and I find myself relaxing. He grabs a cup and fills it full of bath water before pouring onto my head.

I close my eyes and spit out the water that enters my mouth. Claude repeats this several times, chuckling at me every now and again.

He does the same with the conditioner, humming a soft tune.

When it comes time to wash my body, Claude wets a wash cloth and says, "I'm going to wash you. If you don't want me to touch somewhere, just say so, okay?"

I nod, and Claude squirts some fruity over-priced body wash into the green wash colors. He scrubs it together into it's all soapy and drags it across my chest. I lift up my arms and Claude gets my sides and under arms.

He sings softly, "Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than perfect. If you get with me, I won't ever make you feel any less than perfect, you'll see."

My back is washed, "It's gonna take time, girl, to heal that hole he left... Exactly how long, I don't know..."

He pauses his singing to ask, "Kiaran, can you please get on your knees so I may wash the rest of you?" I splosh water everywhere as I get on my knees, facing away from Claude and blushing intensely.

"So I can't wash the front, I presume?"

I shake my head quickly.

Clause just smiles and keeps singing, washing my lower back, "But you got pain and I know a remedy.."

I listen to the song, closing my eyes. I'm so caught up in his soft words that I don't notice the washcloth sliding over my butt.

"You gotta start kickin it with someone like me.."

Clause washes my thighs, "Now you're over analyzing all of your flaws, start to thinkin' it's all your fault.." He washes the back of my knees, "But, baby girl don't you go and blame yourself."

He drops the rag into the water, leaning to unplug the bath and I hear it drain. Claude hoists me out of the tub, and I kick my little feet.

"Cause he's just a douche bag, he's just a douche bag.."

I giggle and Claude grabs a towel to dry me, "You know it's true." I nod and Claude dries my hair, "I was hopin' you'd let me replace him..." Claude gets on one knee, now down to my level. "I would straight erase him right out of your mind..."

His lips are so close to mine and my heart flutters.

"I love you, Kia-"

"Sebastian," I whisper, "My name's Sebastian."

"Sebastian...I love you, Sebastian."

I close my eyes and whisper back, "I love you, too, Claude."

* * *

**A/N: Another Author's Note? HELLS YEAH! The rape scene sucked, I know. And Claude's singing. I'm so sorry. **

**First song: "Say It Ain't So" by Weezer. **

**Second song: "Fuckin' Perfect" by Travis Garland**


End file.
